Dual-in-line integrated circuit units are conventionally mounted on printed circuit boards by the use of connectors or sockets having resilient contacts which are soldered to the p.c. boards in position to make detachable electrical connection to the i.c. terminals. Each contact is formed of a solderable, electrically conductive metal spring material and is secured in a recess in an electrically insulating connector body so that a post part of the contact extending from the bottom of the recess is easily fitted into a selected opening in a p.c. board to be soldered to a circuit path on the board and so that an i.c. terminal is easily inserted into the top of the recess to be detachably engaged with the contact. However, in some automatic assembly equipment the i.c. units are inserted into the sockets prior to wave soldering of the sockets to the p.c. board with the result that terminals of such i.c. units sometimes become soldered to the post part of the contacts thereby frustrating the detachable feature normally provided by the socket. In that regard, it would be desirable to provide a connector structure which is easily mounted on a p.c. board, one which can be soldered to the board whether or not i.c. units are already mounted while avoiding the possibility of the i.c. units being soldered to the contacts of the sockets, one which is adapted to receive different types of i.c. terminals with greater ease and versatility, and which provides greater ease and reliability in detachably mounting i.c. units on the p.c. board.